koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Warriors
Fire Emblem Warriors (ファイアーエムブレム無双, Fire Emblem Musou) is a collaboration title between Omega Force's Warriors IP and Nintendo's Fire Emblem series, making it Koei's fourth major collaboration with a Nintendo franchise. It was first revealed during the Nintendo Switch presentation on January 12, 2017. Yosuke Hayashi is involved with the game's production while Masahiro Higuchi serves as supervisor on behalf of Intelligent Systems. Players who order the Premium Box edition will receive a visual book, a copy of the game's soundtrack, and postcards featuring the playable cast. The Treasure Box edition includes all the aforementioned items plus a voiced Dragonstone paperweight. Plot After the death of their king, the Kingdom of Aytolis was expecting the next heirs, a brother and sister, to take over the throne. However, that all changed when a mysterious portal brought forth monsters within the royal castle. They besieged the kingdom and left it in shambles, forcing the royal family to flee. The two siblings carried with them the Fire Emblem, a relic from their mother Queen Yelena, in hopes of one day eliminating the danger threatening their lands. Along the way, they come across otherworldly heroes who lend their support to restore order. Gameplay *Players can deploy four playable characters and switch between them during battles like in the Samurai Warriors Chronicles games. When fighting in pairs, it is possible to swap while in the middle of a combo. Although players can only control one character at a time, simple commands may be issued to the other party members through the grid-based map screen. *It is possible to delegate orders to NPC allies on the menu screen, similar to the Dynasty Warriors Empires games. *Musou attacks are referred to as Warrior Specials in this entry. Characters may also devastate surrounding enemies with an Awakening once the rage meter is filled. If players are fighting with paired characters, they can unleash a Dual Special instead. *Battle maps contain various bases like in Hyrule Warriors and the One Piece: Pirate Warriors games, and must be captured to secure spawn points and strongholds. *Useful actions include dodge maneuvers, guarding, and a camera target lock-on function. *Outside of mounted units where the character and mount are glued to each other and are treated as a single entity, there are no mounts in the game. To help with map traversal, all characters have a sprinting animation that allow them to run at speeds rivaling that of mounts in traditional Warriors titles. *''Fire Emblem'' mechanics like the weapon triangle and unit class system are implemented in the game. **Known weapon types include swords, spears, axes, bows, magic, and dragon. Some come with unique attributes for defeating specific units. **Attacking enemies of disadvantaged weapon types can trigger Storm Rush, an attack function from Dynasty Warriors 8. Aside from hitting foes relentlessly, it also recovers a portion of the rage meter. **Characters that were non-combatant characters in the Fire Emblem games will be given modified movesets to match up to other classes. *When units level up, they will receive a random stat increase and possibly change class. Permanent stat boosts are possible through the emblem shop system. *Flying units gain exclusive access to out of reach areas. *Support conversations are included, though they are strictly limited to friendship. These are acquired by raising bond levels which enhance stats when characters are paired with one another in battle. *History Mode re-enacts previous Fire Emblem battles on a 2D grid map. *Coliseum Mode, a feature based on the arena function of the Fire Emblem series, is included. *Players have the option of selecting Casual or Hardcore Mode for their gameplay experience. Hardcore Mode excludes wounded characters from participating in battle, though they will still appear in story events. *Much like the ''Samurai Warriors'' series players are given objectives to follow via a voiced navigator, informing them of in-game missions, accomplishments, and failures. The default voice belongs to Anna, however after beating the games story players can unlock the option to use the voices of the rest of the playable cast. *Downloadable content includes costumes, characters, and much more. Characters The title will mostly feature characters from Shadow Dragon, Awakening, and Fates, who are primarily important to the game's main storyline. :See also Class Types (Fire Emblem Warriors) Fire Emblem: Warriors *Rowan *Lianna *Anna *Darius - Unique NPC *Yelena - Unique NPC *Ozosid - Unique NPC *Velezark - NPC Final Boss Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Marth *Caeda *Tiki *Navarre - Unique NPC *Gharnef - Unique NPC Fire Emblem: Awakening *Chrom *Lissa *Frederick *Robin *Lucina *Cordelia *Validar - Unique NPC *Owain - Unique NPC Fire Emblem: Fates *Corrin *Ryoma *Xander *Hinoka *Camilla *Takumi *Leo *Elise *Sakura *Niles - Unique NPC *Oboro - Unique NPC *Iago - Unique NPC Other *Lyndis (Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) *Celica (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Related Media Fire Emblem Direct showcased the game on January 18. Compatible amiibo for this title include Chrom and Tiki. Yuuma and Maaya Uchida hosted a livestream of them playing Nintendo Switch games together; Fire Emblem Warriors was among the titles included in the video. Gallery Famitsu Magazine Cover (FEW).png|October 12, 2017 Weekly Famitsu issue cover Nintendo Dream Magazine Cover (FEW).png|November 2017 Nintendo Dream issue cover Trivia *Originally, the developers initially planned to include Azura as well, but she was cut from the roster due to the overabundance of Fates characters. External Links *Official YouTube teaser, Official Japanese site, Official Twitter *Nintendo E3 2017 site *Fire Emblem Wiki page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Games